1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking or vise grip pliers and hand tools and more particularly pertains to a new locking pliers for holding cylindrical elongate objects such as rods and tubing to a work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking or vise grip pliers and hand tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking or vise grip pliers and hand tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,870 by Blancett; U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,963 by Vondrachek; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,591 by Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,774 by Tekse; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,451 by Chartier et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,251 by Mills.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new locking pliers. The inventive device includes a pair of jaws pivotally coupled together. Each of the jaws has a jaw plate coupled thereto. A generally V-shaped clamping plate is coupled to a first of the jaw plates. An elongate bar is coupled to a second of the jaw plates.
In these respects, the locking pliers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding cylindrical elongate objects such as rods and tubing to a work surface.